


Homecoming

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine gets a surprise on her return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> For the June bingo card, square with picture of a vase of flowers.

Catherine turns the key in the lock, steps into her house and stops dead. 

Much is as she left it, albeit covered by a six month veneer of dust. But on the table in front of her, the first thing she sees when she walks through the door, is a vase of her favourite flowers. 

She blinks, sure she's seeing things, that exhaustion and jet lag and running through the Middle East like a fugitive have finally taken their toll. Then she takes a deep breath and the smell of flowers hits her, makes her nose twitch and her eyes water. 

OK, maybe that bit's not just the flowers. 

She steps towards them like one in a dream, touches the petals gently, realising they can only be a couple of days old. Then she jumps as she hears a car pulling up outside, turns as her hand goes to her hip, cursing the absence of the rifle she's so accustomed to carrying. 

She's also cursing that she didn't close the door but then an all too familiar shape appears and she can't breathe. 

It's Steve. 

He's dressed for work, holding onto the door frame with both hands. He's breathing hard, like he's been running, and he's staring wide-eyed at her like he can't believe what he's seeing. 

She knows the feeling. 

"Cath," he says and if she'd ever laughed at the idea of her heart skipping a beat, she never will again. "You're home."

She nods, still unable to believe he's here, wondering anew about jet lag and lack of sleep. "How did you..." 

Her voice trails off and he shrugs. "I put an alert on you... to notify me if you came through the airports." He says it like it's the most normal thing in the world. "When it pinged, I came straight here."

She glances over her shoulder, to the table, to the flowers. "The flowers... when..?"

Steve's cheeks take on a faint tinge of pink. "Day before yesterday," he says and she has another question that he answers before she can ask it. "I buy a new bunch every week... I wanted them to be the first thing you saw when you got home."

That makes her eyes more than water and she covers her mouth against a sob. Maybe that's what breaks the spell because then he's moving towards her, pulling her into his arms and if she's dreamed about this over the last six months, then the reality is better. 

"Najib?" he asks as she buries her head in his neck and hangs on to him for dear life. 

"I found him... he's safe." The memory of Amir's face when he saw his son again brings more tears and Steve pulls back slightly, wipes them away. 

"It's over, Cath," he tells her quietly. "You did it... you're home."

That's when he kisses her, once again bettering many of her six month dreams and she promises herself she's never leaving again. 


End file.
